


Charles在匿名论坛的二三事

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 现代无能力AU教授Charles偶然间发现学生间有一个校内匿名论坛他在那里看到自家妹妹恋爱的消息同时也发现了一眼荡魂的暗恋对象原来是同校新来的教授在广大嚎叫着“cherik is rio”的吃瓜网友无意间的助攻之下，慢慢和Erik修成正果





	1. Chapter 1

[发现敌情]

每个学校都应该有这样一个网站：学生们自发组建，自由地在论坛里匿名发帖和回帖，聊着学校里大大小小的琐事。比如餐厅的哪个窗口味道最好，比如东门的野猫会几点来在台阶上晒太阳，再比如，学校里的两位教授又去哪里约会了。

这个论坛仿佛学生间心照不宣的一个秘密，而Charles发现这里纯属意外。在某节课的小测上，他眼尖地看到坐在最后一排的女生正偷偷摸摸地瞧着课桌底下的手机。Charles迅速地走到女生身边没收了她的作案工具，并邀请她下课后来办公室坐一坐。女生的脸上写满了惊慌失措，她站起来想要夺回她的手机，好像手机里有着什么不可告人的东西。出于好奇Charles瞥了屏幕一眼，随后便被黑体加粗的标题震惊得几乎要把手机从五楼的窗户扔出去：“最新消息！有人看到McCoy教授和Darkholme教授在小花园里接吻了！”

什么？我妹妹和我同事谈恋爱了全校学生都知道了而我这个做哥哥的还蒙在鼓里？！？

一向稳重的Xavier教授难得地失了冷静，他怒气冲冲地回到办公室质问Hank什么时候勾搭上的Raven。Hank被他吓得失手打碎了一支试管，幸好里面装的只是清水而不是什么危险化学品。Hank一边收拾着地上的玻璃渣一边坦白从宽，Charles双臂环在胸前气呼呼地站在一旁听着。好吧，并不是Hank勾搭的Raven，而是Raven勾搭了他。是上个月，那个所有在校教授都参加了的联欢，他们认识了，互相留了联系方式，然后发展成情侣关系。

他俩相识那会自己在做什么来着？Charles回忆着，然后想起来那天晚上自己的眼睛一直都在追着那位新来的建筑系教授跑。

Charles黑着脸问那你们打算什么时候告诉我呢。Hank挠了挠脑袋，说订婚的时候怎么样。

Charles抓起一个文件夹就朝他扔了过去。

混蛋。两个混蛋。

他在内心祝福着这两个混蛋幸福。

[羞耻play]

面对Raven的夺命连环call，Charles选择关机落个清静。他才不会告诉Raven自己是在论坛上看到这个消息。事实上Charles已经给自己注册了一个账号，假装自己是那些二十来岁的小青年中的一员，悄无声息地在论坛里潜水。这样，学校里的每一个人都成了他的眼线。他按照关键词搜索旧帖，补上了Raven和Hank的恋爱全过程。

最开始的起点是：“有人知道那位金头发的美女教授是谁吗？在生物系办公室楼下看见的。[图片.jpg]”

然后是：“破案了，是医学院的Raven Darkholme，来找Hank McCoy。合照在此[图片.jpg]”

接着就有好事的学生闻风而动：“两个教授是在谈恋爱吗？今天又看见他们走一起了。”

一张手拉手的照片让这个话题有了确切答案。很快就出现了专门的恋情讨论帖，帖子标题就叫“今天Darkholme教授和McCoy教授结婚了吗？”

Charles是唯一一个说“早着呢”的回复，在一排的“明天”里格外显眼。他必须给Hank设下九九八十一难，不能让他很轻松地就娶到Raven。

Charles愤愤地关掉了那个网页。

回到首页，他惊讶地看到了自己的名字。

“OMG！！Xavier教授穿蓝色西装真的好看死了！！请帮我呼叫救护车！！”

Charles的脸迅速地红了。他用颤抖的手移动着鼠标，点了进去。

1#楼主  
RT，姐妹们快来和我一起鸡叫！[图片.jpg]  
2#  
我的天哪这是什么神仙背影！看看这个腰看看这个腿！我光速死亡。  
3#  
楼主有正面图么？没有的话侧脸也行啊！！远远看不够！！！  
4#  
我说这是我校最帅的一张脸应该没有争议了吧？  
5#  
楼上是不是忘了Erik Lehnsherr？  
6#  
Ky滚，自家没楼非要来这说？  
7#  
不要歪楼，这楼专注全世界最好的Xavier教授！  
8#  
看到首楼我嗷地一声叫了出来，现在下楼跑圈ing  
9#  
我能叫到方圆百里的人都带上助听器！  
10#  
正在走路的时候点开了图片，看的我心跳加速血液倒流倒在地上不省人事，路人把我抬上救护车，医生叹了一声气说没救了，问我有没有什么遗言要说。我用尽最后一点力气喊：“再多来几张！！！”  
11#  
躺在床上刷手机的时候点进这个帖，垂死病中惊坐起，鸡叫连连无绝期。总有一天我要嫁给这男人。  
12#  
你在想屁吃，X教授已经在我床上了。  
……

Charles没有看下去。天哪，这都什么东西？？？

他立即把自己的名字添加成屏蔽词。

[喜从天降]

屏蔽掉那些花痴帖后首页清静不少。然后Charles看到了一个眼熟的名字，是在刚刚那个帖子里出现过的。好胜心怂恿着Charles把光标移到这个帖子标题上。见鬼，他怎么会在这种比赛上起了胜负欲？真是幼稚。

一边嫌弃着自己，一边打开了网页。待楼里的图加载出来之后，Charles目瞪口呆。

是他！

是那个联欢会上，让Charles一整个晚上都魂不守舍的男人！

Charles在人群里寻觅着那个挺拔的背影，他有着让人看一眼就舍不得挪开视线的魔力。当Charles第一次看到那个男人时，他在和身边的人说话，等他身边的人走开了，Charles想走上前去认识他时，又来了别的女人邀他共舞。乐声中，他的女伴小鸟依人地伏在他的怀里，蹁跹起舞，Charles远远地望着他们，看得痴迷。在乐曲快要结束时，一个脸熟的教授挤过来和Charles寒暄。Charles一边微笑着应答一边心心念念着舞池里的那人。当他终于有机会过去找他时，舞池里已换了一批人。Charles站在原地茫然四顾，再也找不到那人的身影。

之后在学校里也多有留心，但从未再次见到那张魂牵梦萦的脸。心里惆怅不已，已经快要相信那是某位教授的朋友而非学校的职工，谁知竟在这里又看到了他！

Charles火速以他的名字作为关键词进行搜索，果然有许多收获。

从学生们热烈的讨论中Charles得知，这位是Erik Lehnsherr教授，建筑系新来的教授，单身未婚。讨论贴里有许多自发上传的路拍，Charles认出那是学校的另一边，与他平时上班进出的路线距离较远，所以从来没有偶遇过。

Charles新建了一个文件夹。在Erik英俊的脸蛋上按下右键，选择“另存为”。

[双倍惊喜]

很快Charles又学习到了一些新的名词，比如“rps”和“cherik”。

首个提出“cherik”的帖子是这样的：

“都别吵了，干脆凑个cp就叫cherik吧！”

#1楼主  
RT，天天看你们吵谁是top真的烦死了。  
#2  
附议，美人属于美人，般配！  
#3  
虽然但是，他俩真的很有cp感。  
#4  
+1，两种截然不同的气质，莫名地觉得很契合呢！  
#5  
这两位应该没见过吧？拉郎？  
#6  
拉郎使我快乐，好磕就够了。  
#7  
所以谁是上面那个？  
#8  
看脸知攻受。  
#9  
哇我已经有画面了！  
#10  
[回帖内容正在审核中]  
#11  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上发了什么啊居然被屏蔽了  
#12  
啧啧啧更好奇了是怎么回事  
……

把那条帖子翻到底也没看见一个人说清谁会是上面那个，好像大家都已经达成共识，无需多言。秉持着做学问的追根究底的美好品德，他继续点开cherik相关的讨论帖。

“我居然开始觉得cherik是真的，有没有人来打醒我？”

#1楼主  
我合理怀疑这两个私下是有联系的。证据就是今天X上课迟到了，L也迟到了，他们两会不会是同居了然后一起开车来的？  
#2  
我觉得没毛病，并且他们穿的好像情侣装哦！[图片.jpg][图片.jpg]  
#3  
妈耶配一脸，cherik是真的（确信）  
#4  
楼主提醒到我了！有没有人还记得前天拍到的L吃三明治的图片？我老觉得那个包装袋挺眼熟的，现在想起来了，之前在X那里也看到过！  
#5  
所以X觉得好吃然后推荐给L？  
#6  
说不定是一起去买的呢？手拉手一起逛商店！  
#7  
救命好甜！  
#8  
有人知道那个店的名字吗？  
……

Charles知道。

那家店的名字叫做“一家面包店”，开在两条街之外的转角，在他上班的必经之路上。

那天迟到的原因是由于住宅区旁的马路上在翻修管道，没有事先通知，他不得不饶了远路。

一个大胆的猜想在他心中形成：也许他的心动对象就住在身边。

Charles站起身，望着窗外黑压压的楼房。一想到Erik兴许就在其中的某一间里，他不由得兴奋得想要——

想要下楼跑圈。

好了，他已经完美融入论坛生态了。

[心动不如行动]

这一天早上Charles醒的特别早。感谢广大吃瓜群众，他已经知道了Erik会在七点半准时到达学校。虽然还不知道他住在哪里，但是在校门口制造一个偶遇，应该不难吧？

他的状态可以用亢奋来形容，连刷牙的时候都在哼着歌，抬头看着镜子里满嘴白沫的自己，咧嘴一笑。把自己收拾整齐后一看时间，竟然还早。于是又打开了手机，登入论坛。

“早上在公园背单词的时候偶遇了Lehnsherr教授！”  
1# 楼主  
我真的太惊喜了！！我和他打招呼，他朝我点了点头然后继续往前跑。第一次见到穿运动装的他呢！！！[图片.jpg]

发帖时间是20秒前。Charles看着那个灰色的跑动的背影，手指移向回复栏，破天荒地打破沉默进行回帖。

2#  
冒昧问一句，这是在哪里？

很快手机就响起了提示音，楼主在线给出了回答。正如Charles猜测的一样，是他们小区附近的那个公园。

看来他的偶遇要提前了。

[我们好像在哪见过]

事情比Charles想象中的还要更顺利一点，刚一来到公园的小路上，就看见转角处有一个浅灰的身影正在向他跑来。

是他是他！情报准确！真的是他！

Charles直到这时才开始紧张起来。怎么办怎么办？直接拦住他说“嗨”？在一个陌生人晨跑的时候拦住他找他说话这正常吗？虽然Charles知道Erik是同校的教授，但在Erik看来，这个站在路边的男人是完完全全不认识的吧？之前是被巨大的喜悦冲昏了头脑，莽莽撞撞地就来了，连个计划都没有，现在只好手足无措地站在路边，东张西望地假装在看风景。

Erik离他越来越近。

Charles抬头望天。今天天气真晴朗。

Erik在他面前停了下来。

Charles难以置信地看向眼前的人。

他的脸色有些古怪，目光在Charles的脸上和Charles的身后之间来回转换，因为刚从慢跑中停下来而张开嘴喘着气，像是想要说什么，又不知该如何开口。被晨风吹乱的头发搭在了他的眼睛上，Erik随意地用手一抹，将头发往后并在头顶。这个有力的手部动作让Charles心跳加速一秒。他毫无准备地站在自己的心动对象面前，手心里沁出一层汗。

最后是Erik开始了这段对话：“抱歉，一直盯着你看。只是——感觉你有点面熟？”

Charles如释重负，“没关系，我也有同样的感觉。”

他扯了扯嘴角。Erik也给出一个微笑作为回应。

“你好，我是Charles Xavier。”他向Erik伸出手。

令Charles没有想到的是，Erik一听到这个名字就恍然大悟地表示知道了他是谁。

“Xavier教授！我是Erik Lehnsherr。”他热情地抓住Charles的右手摇晃着。他的反应让Charles受宠若惊。

“你知道我？”

Erik愣了一下，然后不自然地笑了笑，回答道，“我的一部分学生很喜欢你。”

Charles来不及品味Erik脸上那僵硬的笑，也无暇细想为什么建筑系的学生会关注一个生物系的教授。Erik抛出了一个让他恨不得自己从未来到这个美丽的世界的问题。

“Xavier教授，你怎么会来这里？”

Erik穿着运动衫，满头大汗，气喘吁吁。Charles一身西装还打了领带，站得笔挺。Erik是来晨练的，他灰色的身影从地平线跑来，身披着金色的晨曦。Charles是来找人的，他和这里格格不入。但是他能就这样直白地说出来吗？不能。

“咳，”Charles清了清喉咙，用拳头抵住嘴唇，无意识地用啃咬着自己的手指。他眼神乱飘，眉毛拧成一团。

“听人说这里风景不错。”

上帝啊，他简直想咬断自己的舌头。

Erik“哦”了一声，顺带着点点头。他转头看了看四周，“是挺不错的。”

他抬起手腕看了一眼时间。“时候不早了，该上班了——我们两个都是。”

于是他们动身离开，走出几步后，发现朝向的一个方向。

礼貌地询问了对方的住址后，两个人不约而同地感叹“真巧啊真巧”。Erik住的离Charles只隔了几栋楼。他今年刚搬到这。

真是太巧了，既是同事，也是邻居。为了日后在生活上能够互帮互助，他们在临别时交换了联系方式。

“那么再见了？”Charles站在楼下挥手。

“学校里见。”

这就是Charles和Erik的第一次见面。再回味起来的时候，总觉得哪里怪怪的不大对劲。Charles在装作他是第一次见到Erik，而Erik……难道Erik也在做着同样的事？

[今天晚上你有空吗？]

再打开论坛的时候发现里面已经炸开锅了。

“啊！！！我疯了！！！他们是真的！！！！！！！！！！”  
1# 楼主  
我是早上偶遇贴的楼主。当我背完单词准备走人的时候，竟然看到他们在一起说话？？？？我的天呐cherik是真的！！！！！我已经不会说话了！！！！

2#  
图呢图呢！快上图让我看看！  
3#  
啊啊啊被幸福冲昏头脑竟然忘了发图，我是傻子[图片.jpg]  
4#  
******竟然不是p图！姐妹们我搞到真的了！  
5#  
我是在没睡醒吗！快来个人掐我一把！  
6#  
狠掐楼上！  
7#  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛！这不是梦！喜极而泣！  
8#  
好帅啊这两个人，血槽已空！  
9# 包包  
噢噢噢噢噢在一起！在一起！（起哄）  
10# 小糖糖  
Cherik是真的！看长相就知道他俩肯定有一腿！  
11# Angel  
啊啊啊啊cherik是真的！！不是拉郎！快结婚吧！  
12# 景然  
送上鲜花和戒指！还有大大的奶油蛋糕！  
13# 苟眞  
啊啊啊啊啊我来了，我是今天cherik结婚了吗的版主！  
14# 玻璃片  
啊啊啊啊！Cherik是真的！太上头了！！！（想要跑圈）  
15# 瞒酱  
啊啊啊啊啊有同框啦我搞到真的了  
16# RR  
9012年了，我还在为cherik哭泣！  
17#   
谁不是呢？  
18#  
真的是万万没想到啊……  
19#  
我哭得好大声！以前展望EC同框时回复都是一排的“醒醒”，谁能想到这么快就成真了？  
20#  
他们太般配这句话我已经说倦了！！！

Charles翻阅着帖子里的一条条留言，他看着这些说着“很配”、“看着很像一对”的评论，如同听见在婚礼上宾客们“白头偕老”的祝福。虽然这中间差了十万八千里的距离，但是对于一个极度兴奋的人来说，只是毫厘而已。主动就有故事。Charles已经错失过一次向Erik搭话的机会，在那之后的一个月里他常常会惋惜自己为什么要犹豫不决以至于没能认识那位英俊的男士。现在的他是Erik的同事，是他的邻居，Erik的手机号码就躺在通讯录里，Charles随时可以拨过去，只要他愿意。

这一改变发生得太快。24小时前，Charles走进教室，胳膊夹着随堂测试的试卷。感谢某位不知名校友创建了这个论坛！真是个好地方。在学生们发帖抱怨着自己为什么还没脱单的时候，他们的教授已经利用论坛上的信息成功和心动对象搭上话了。

那叠试卷还齐齐地摆在办公桌上。红色的墨水笔揭开了笔盖，却被放置在一旁。本该认真批改试卷的Xavier教授聚精会神地趴在电脑上笑得春风荡漾。

一个疑问句提醒了他。

#107  
他们中午会一块吃饭吗？

听起来是个好主意。但不是中午，中午大家都太忙了，没空坐下来，聊一聊人生和理想。或许可以是晚上。结束了一天的工作之后，邀请Erik来公寓里，亲手做一顿晚餐来招待他。他说他今年刚来这里，那么一定还没有交到多少朋友。是否可以在几杯红酒之后敞开心扉呢？Charles很愿意听一听他的困顿和烦恼。当一个人向另一个人展示出自己脆弱的一面时，往往意味着两人之间情感的升华。他们的关系毫无疑问会更进一步——离听见“白头偕老”更进一步。

这是一个万无一失的计划，怎么想都不可能出错。

Charles给那个他在心中默念了千百遍的号码发出短讯：

“今天晚上你有空吗？想请我新认识的邻居吃一顿饭。”

他听着信息发出的清脆的提示音，紧张又兴奋，像是在进行一场冒险。Erik会答应吗？一簇小火苗在胸腔中腾起，火舌舔舐着Charles的心口，使他陷入了某种不可名状的狂热中。

Erik没有在第一时间回复他的信息。Charles不能一直这样盯着手机的对话界面什么事也不做。他把手机放在一旁，开始批阅学生的试卷。然而没过几秒就会偏过头看一眼屏幕有没有亮起。屏幕没有亮。他发过去的信息像是石子投入湖水一样，得不到回音。

Charles焦灼地等待着。终于，手机“叮”地一声响了，比世间的任何声音都要动听。Charles抓起手机，以最快的速度解锁。引入眼帘的一行小字却让他感到冷水浇头。

“抱歉，晚上院里有事，恐怕没法来。”

心里的小火苗熄灭了，连灰烬的余热也在慢慢散失。这恐怕是一个借口，Charles悲观地想。他不愿与Charles产生过多的联系——就是这样的。

正难过的时候，又有了第二声短信的提示音。

“后天晚上可以吗？”

[所谓恋爱的前兆就是？]

Charles开始考虑用什么来招待Erik。

他陷在沙发里，怀里抱着那只从宜家买回来的鲨鱼抱枕，他把下巴搁在鲨鱼的头顶上。虽然Raven吐槽过这只抱枕放在客厅里就像是莎翁的诗句里混入一个“lol”的颜文字，但Charles才不在乎。客厅收拾得焕然一新，就像刚搬进来时一样整齐。茶几上积了厚厚一叠的报纸被按照日期顺序放入书柜里，连着那些书和笔记一起。Charles习惯看完了就把它们放在一边，不知不觉间整张桌子都被占满，而今终于有了一个时机来整理。Charles不想给他的新朋友留下一个坏的印象。

扫地机在地板上“嗡嗡”乱跑。在这样的背景音里，Charles的脑子里有无数个名词在打转。他有点晕，于是举手投降，拿出手机寻找外援。

Charles拨通了妹妹的电话。

“请朋友来家里吃饭，做什么菜最适合？”

“你要请谁？？？”

你跑题了，Charles想。如果这是一场考试的话，他会给Raven判出零分。

“你不认识。”

电话那头听出了Charles声音里的敷衍，然而本人似乎并没有意识到。Raven“嘁”了一声，虽然不满，但仍在认真地帮Charles思考着。她安静下来的时候，Charles听见电话里传出的电视的声音，不很清晰，但大致地可以听出是一个时事评论节目。她什么时候有了看新闻的爱好？Charles暗想。这时候Raven说话了。

“在餐馆里点餐然后打包带回去怎么样？”

Charles想起来了，他正在向一个比自己更不擅长下厨房的人求助。很显然他找错了人。

“谢谢你的建议，Raven。不过我还是更想自己亲手做。”Charles说，“晚安。”

Charles挂断电话。然后向另外一个号码打过去。

“Hank你知道在家里可以用什么菜式来招待客人吗？”

电话那边出现一个短暂的沉默，在这短短的几秒钟之内，Charles听到了似曾相识的声音。依然是那个沉稳的男声，在滔滔不绝地对着某一法律条文的改动发表意见。Charles对他的观点持反对态度，他认为这人的想法过于理想化，脱离了现实。很快他意识到，与地方法律的修改相比，有个更近的问题需要他关注。

“先去了解一下要招待的人的口味？”

“你们在一起？你和Raven？？”

他们几乎同时出声。

“呃……”

Hank的声音听起来有些尴尬。

“你们同居了？？”

Charles吃惊。

一阵杂音之后，传来的声音换成了Raven。

“是的，那又怎样？别来说教我，Charles，这是我可以自己决定的事！”

她语气强硬。

Raven的态度让Charles的惊讶迅速转化了怒气。

“我没想干涉你。我只是生气你什么都不告诉我！你恋爱了，你有新男朋友了，你和新男朋友同居了，而我一无所知。所有人都知道了而我这个哥哥还不知道！你在故意隐瞒，为什么？”

“那是因为我很清楚让你知道后会变成什么样！你对我的每一段恋情都横加指责，每一段！我受够了你的盘问！”

“我只是想确保你不会被坏家伙伤害！还记得你前年认识的那个男孩吗？是的，我让你和他分手。结果呢？你也看到了。他现在还在牢里蹲着呢！”

“你想说什么？你想说Hank也是这种人吗？你想让我离开他吗？”

“我完全没有这个意思。Hank很好，我知道。我只是很伤心，你什么都不告诉我。”

Charles的声音低了几度。他感伤地想起了回忆中那个芝麻大的事都要和他分享的小女孩。

“告诉你会变得麻烦。比如现在。”

“恰恰是因为不告诉我才变成这样！”

他们把错误归咎在对方身上，吵得不可开交。

“好了好了，停一停。”Hank温和的话音插了进来。听起来像是他拿回了手机。

然而Charles已经没有了继续交谈下去的欲望。

“我去和她好好说一说，可以吗？”

“那便麻烦你了。”Charles故意把“麻烦”二字咬得很重。在Raven回击之前，他按下挂断键。

他的好心情已荡然无存。失神地望着头顶的天花板，耳边仍是聒噪的“嗡嗡”声。Charles起身，关掉了扫地机。房间里忽然安静了下来，空虚从四面八方涌入心间。

他发了会呆，然后想到自己最初在思考的事情。Hank的建议听起来倒是挺靠谱的。Erik爱吃什么呢？Charles有必要去问一问。

不知为何，明明想问的是他的口味，发出的文字却是“现在在做什么”。

信息框跳动出去的一瞬间Charles就后悔了。要撤回吗？把撤回的信息解释成有拼写错误。Charles犹豫着，他的手指不知所措地戳着屏幕。

他的回复弹了出来。

“会议结束了，在回家路上。”

又弹出第二条。

“快走到你家楼下了。”

Charles一激灵，大步奔向阳台。他搜寻着Erik的身影。

果然，没过一会，一个瘦长的影子出现在地面上，Erik出现了。Charles按捺住大声呼喊他名字的冲动，只安静地趴在栏杆上，令视线随着他的行走而移动。

忽然Erik停住脚步。他抬起头，像是在寻找着什么。

他们之间隔有一段距离，即使有路灯的光芒，Charles也看不清Erik脸上的表情。是在找我么？Charles疑惑地想。他举起手，朝着Erik挥了挥。

路灯下的人定住了。虽然感受不到Erik的目光，但Charles能确定他在看向自己。相应地，他也在朝Charles挥手。

Charles微笑起来。他继续挥手，更用力地挥，和Erik隔空打招呼。

又挥了几下才放下手臂，最后这几下是“再见”的意思。Erik的背影逐渐淹没在夜色中，但Charles却仍在看向他离开的方向。

心中的烦闷化解了。愉悦的情绪又一点一点地飞回到了身体里，整个人都变得轻飘飘的。仅仅是远远地看了他一眼，便欣喜不已。

——根据论坛里的情感类帖子，这往往是恋爱的前兆。

[“好贤妻呀！”]

兄妹两一天都没有说过话。即使在学校里迎面碰上，也只是简单地对视一眼，然后各走各的路。显而易见Raven在赌气，Charles在心中嘲笑着她的幼稚，然而在Hank眼里，这两人钻牛角尖的程度不相上下。

到了傍晚，Charles离开学校的时间很早。他没有直接回家，而是绕了点路去了一趟购物中心。在挑选食材的时候身后出现了一声惊讶的呼喊：“啊！是Xavier教授！”

Charles转身，发现身后站着的女生有点眼熟。Jean，Jean Grey，Charles想起了她的名字。她每次上课都会坐在第一排，Charles记住了她的脸。

“没想到会在这里遇到您！”她兴高采烈地说，眼光一转，落在购物车里的鸡肉和蔬菜上。她窃喜的模样让Charles感到困惑。

还未来得及多聊几句，一个墨镜酷仔走近了Jean，拍了拍她的肩膀，拿着两袋薯片问她喜欢哪种口味。Jean皱着眉摇了摇头，似乎两个都不喜欢。她朝Charles摆了摆手，说“教授再见”，然后带着那名男生一起向膨化食品区走去。

不难猜想两人之间是什么关系。Charles望着他们的背影，露出了一个让路人不明所以的慈祥的微笑。他带着这个谜一样的笑容往收银台走去。前面还有好几个人在排队，无聊等待队伍移动的Charles拿出手机，熟练地打开收藏夹里的网址。

进入论坛后看到的第一个标题便让他的笑容消失得无影无踪。

“在逛超市的时候看到在买菜的X教授，好贤妻呀！”

1# 楼主  
羡慕了，上得厅堂，下得厨房。Lehnsherr教授真是好福气！  
2#  
好想知道他们回家之后谁做饭  
3#  
是X吧，看起来就很贤惠的样子。好妈妈！  
4#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈泥塑的姐妹腿长两米么，跑得好快  
5#  
妈！！！（超大声）  
6#  
妈！！！！！！（跟风）  
7#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝  
8#  
不要被表面所欺骗，说不定X只是买菜但是不下厨呢！  
9#  
L会做饭吗？感觉他像是不太关心一日三餐的工作狂。有没有建院姐妹来说说？  
10#  
我朋友上过L的课，听她说有次中午去L的办公室，看到他正在用微波炉热菜。所以应该是会做饭的吧？  
11#  
是X做的爱心便当也说不定  
12#  
噗为什么这句话这么好笑，我的眼前有粉红的爱心泡泡在飞  
13#  
所以他们回家之后谁做饭，严肃提问  
14#  
赌五毛是X  
15#  
赌一块是L  
16#  
赌一块五，两个人合作  
17#  
你切肉来我洗菜  
18#  
或者一个做饭，另一个在旁边充满爱意地旁观  
19#  
实不相瞒我想到了裸体围裙  
20#  
楼上是世界上的另一个我  
21#  
快住脑啊混蛋23333我已经有画面了  
22#  
好吃（双重意味）  
23#  
又是熟悉的走向  
……

“先生？先生？”

收银员连着叫了两声Charles才意识到前面的人已经走光了。他连忙把食材摆到收银台上。幸好收银员忙着扫条纹时是低着头，不然她一定会注意到Charles脸颊上那两块诡异的红晕。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

[知情人士的优越感]

Erik看着前来为他开门的Charles，脸色有一瞬间的不自然。

“你来了，”他兴高采烈地说，“快进来！”说话时他的双手在围裙上紧张地擦了两下。

Erik跟在他后面走进了客厅。他脱下外套，Charles很自然地拿了过来，把Erik的外套挂在衣帽架上。他让Erik在沙发上坐下，自己转身就进了厨房，捧出一杯热茶。他弯腰小心翼翼地把茶杯放到茶几上，在直起腰的时候随手将耳边垂下的碎发并至耳后。他忽然察觉到一旁的Erik的目光，顿时心跳停顿一秒。一秒之后Charles意识到汤锅还在火上烧着，于是趿拉着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地连忙向厨房跑去。

距离开饭还有一会。Erik被留在客厅里，眼睛一转快速地环视了一圈，他只看到Charles把家里收拾的井井有条，却不知这是昨天一晚上的成果。厨房里的油锅滋滋作响，Charles在灶台前忙碌。Erik伸头偷偷摸摸地看了他一眼，确定Charles一时半会不会走出来之后，Erik拿出手机，点进下午热议的贴子里。

一会不见，“贤妻”楼已经盖到了两百多楼。Erik第一次戳进这楼时，他还想不到Charles穿上围裙会是什么模样（更别提裸体围裙）。他的手指在屏幕上划动，一一查看着新增的回复，一边看，一边无可抑制地嘴角上扬。有几百个人在匿名论坛里想象X教授做饭的情景，却只有他一个人亲眼见到。这让Erik不禁有些得意。283楼在打赌，说如果X没有一边烧菜一边唱歌的话她就直播吃键盘。Erik竖起耳朵，厨房里并没有传来什么美妙的歌声。他坏笑着回复了283楼。

284#  
你现在就可以做准备了，选个口感好的键盘。

想了想又觉得这回复过于暴露，又做贼心虚地补上一句。

285#  
没人会在那么吵的环境里唱歌吧？我猜的。

[Charles的厨艺]

如果没有记错的话，他们还开了一个“买定下注，X教授的厨艺好吗？”的投票楼。

将盘子里的意面全部吃下肚的Erik打算找个时间去投一票反对票。

同时他很疑惑这群人为什么要为一件他们无法求证的事争得真情实感。做实验时手很稳不代表放调料时也会同样精准，挑选食材时表现得很熟练可能只是因为他是个颜控喜欢颜色新鲜好看的，而看脸知手艺更是无稽之谈。永远不要用封面来判断一本书，永远不要把Charles认成一本烹饪指南。他们找出再多的论据来支持自己的观点，都不及Erik实实在在地吃上一口来得明白。

尽管如此，Erik还是在Charles期待地问他味道如何时一脸认真地连连点头表示味道不错下次还会再来。

[口难开]

受到了热情款待的Erik在Charles起身收拾油碟时主动帮忙。Charles受宠若惊地表示不用不用你坐着就好，Erik则坚持不能坐享其成。Charles假笑着客套了几句便允许了Erik终于做。原因无他，只是觉得一起做家务似乎很很能营造出温馨的气氛，就好像他们是一家人一样。

打开水龙头，清水“哗哗”地流出。Erik把碟子放在水流下冲洗，然后递给Charles，Charles拿抹布把碟子擦干净，最后放进橱柜里，一套完整的流水线作业。擦盘子不是件什么困难的事，都不需要用眼睛去看，凭着手感就能完成。这让Charles有空好好地打量着Erik。Erik站在水池旁，手拿碟子缓慢转动，好让水流冲走全部的污渍。他目不转睛地盯着手上的碟子，专注的神情最是让人着迷。Charles满心欢喜地看着他的侧脸，他近距离地观察着Erik的上唇胡须的一个小小的缺口，这等细微的缺憾不会影响他的英俊，只会使他更加地独一无二。完了，Charles出神地想，他在越陷越深。

Erik将盘子递过去，却迟迟没有人接。他一扭头，正好看到发愣的Charles。两人的视线在空中交汇，一时间气氛有些尴尬，隐隐约约能听到什么东西破土而出的声音。他有话要说，两个人同时这样想，然后极有默契地安静闭上嘴巴等着对方开口。可最后谁也没说话，只礼貌地交换了一个微笑，随后扭开头，继续擦洗着餐具。

Charles盯着脚尖，心不在焉。在“哗哗哗哗”的水声里，心跳乱了速。

[母亲的拥抱]

洗完碟子之后不知怎的，暂时还不想这么快告别，夜还很长，他们还可以在一起消磨更多的时光。Charles一边脱围裙一边思考接下来可以做些什么，这时候Erik提醒了他。Erik说他在茶几肚里看到一张棋盘。“你喜欢下棋么？”他问。

这让Charles又惊又喜。是的，他喜欢，在过去的一段时间里甚至痴迷于此，只不过这几年里都没有认识过同样爱好的朋友，棋盘被丢在角落蒙上一层灰，直到昨天才擦干净端端正正地摆好。

于是他们在沙发上坐下，将棋子摆开。晚餐时打开的葡萄酒还剩了大半瓶，现在又斟入杯中。

“在这边的生活怎么样？”在Erik移动棋子的时候，Charles抛出一个开启话题的万能开头。

“还不错。”Erik的回答简单到不能再简单。

在接下来的对话里Charles知道了Erik说还不错的意思就是真的还不错。他对这份工作挺满意，薪酬丰厚，工作内容无非就是授课和课题研究。学生们都很自觉，学习积极性高，甚至常常会有不是本专业的学生来蹭课。而领导和同事都是讲道理的人，与他们一起工作从未出现故意为难人的情况，在这里也交到了新的朋友。（是谁呢？Charles有点酸。）

唯一遗憾的是，“太忙了，”Erik叹息，“没时间回家。”

“回家？”

“我母亲家。”

多么孝顺的孩子！Charles在心中感叹道。他揉揉眼睛，再睁开时，眼前的景象悄悄地发生了变化。沙发上的小鲨鱼活了过来，甩甩尾巴，游啊游啊游啊，游到了Erik身边，温顺地趴在他的手掌底下，接受着他的抚摸。Erik的嘴巴在动，他在说话，他说他是被母亲一个人养育成人，然而工作之后却不能常陪伴在她身边，十分内疚。Charles跟着伤感地重重点头，在他的眼里对面坐着的高大男人已经变成某个缺少母亲陪伴的可怜男孩，会在夜深人静的夜里躲在被窝里抱着鲨鱼抱枕偷偷哭泣的那种——Charles没有醉，他非常清醒。

清醒的、同情心泛滥的Charles站起身，走向坐在正在揉搓着鲨鱼抱枕的Erik。他险些被地毯绊了一跤，好在Erik及时地抓住了他的胳膊。Charles扬起脸，给了他一个大大的微笑，然后张开双臂，像拥抱一个大玩偶一样，将Erik抱紧。

虽然比不上母亲的拥抱那般温暖。Charles想。

Erik全身的血液在身体被Charles抱住的那一瞬间凝固。他被Charles突如其来的举动弄得一头雾水，不清楚Charles这是在做什么。Charles的胳膊在他背后收紧，他头上柔软的发丝在Erik的下巴和脖颈处扫过。他的气息扑面而来，令Erik慌了阵脚。他吓得不轻。现在我应该抱住他吗？Erik疑惑。可他浑身僵硬，两只手却像是灌了铅一般，抬不起来。

“鲨鱼就送你了。”Charles埋在他胸前嘟囔了一句。

然后他松开了Erik，神色如常地坐回去。

在他再次端起酒杯时，Erik手疾眼快地夺下。

“你不能再喝了。”

Charles睁大了眼睛，醉眼朦胧，脸上写满了不解。他无辜又懵懂的眼神在Erik心上狠狠地敲了一记。

好吧，是时候让他休息了。

“我该走了，晚安。”Erik拿起外套穿上，鲨鱼抱枕夹在腋下。

Charles“唔唔”地点了点头，也不知道他是听懂了还是没听懂。

[过分的事]

天哪！知人知面不知心！禽兽！

没想到Erik是这样的人！趁着Charles喝醉了，居然做出这种事！真是太过分了！

一觉睡醒的Charles怒火中烧。

他偷走了Charles的鲨鱼抱枕。

小偷！！！

[愚蠢的事]

三分钟之后Charles想起来那是自己送出去的。

他想起了送出鲨鱼抱枕的全部经过。

Charles哀嚎一声倒在床上疯狂打滚。这太丢脸了，他想。

他花了一早上的时间来使自己忘记这件事，假装它从未发生过。

然后他脚步轻快地出门上班。新的一天开始了。

一下楼就看到一个熟悉的人影。

他脸上那神似鲨鱼的微笑让Charles再次想起某件和鲨鱼有关的愚蠢的事。

[大新闻]

“震惊！今天L载着X来学校了！”

1#楼主  
打出这行字的时候我的手都在抖，看到X坐在L车上的副驾驶位时我还以为我眼花了！可我没看错，那时候是红灯，X发现我在看他还对着我笑了笑（如果不是错觉的话）  
天哪他笑起来真是太好看了！我本来想去打个招呼的，结果绿灯亮了，L一踩油门就走了。L开车时带着墨镜，帅炸！

2#  
婚车  
3#  
草，楼上精辟！  
4#  
啊！！！我也想亲眼看看EC婚车！！！！  
5#  
已经不避嫌到这种程度了吗？好的cherik锁了钥匙我吞了  
6#  
5555没有图，不开心，想看一眼墨镜大佬  
7#  
想了一下觉得A爆  
8#  
车窗里对着路人微笑的X是什么世界名画  
9#  
慕了慕了慕了  
10#楼主  
其实我在那一片看到过好几次L的车，他车牌号我都背下来了。不过带着X还是第一次见。刚确认关系？  
11#  
不一定，说不定之前只是没被看到过而已  
12#楼主  
总之他们在一起真的是很赏心悦目啊，我好幸福我搞到真的了  
13#  
一起升天  
14#  
升天升天  
15#  
对着楼主笑这也太太太太甜了，像是在向全世界宣告他们的幸福  
16#  
婚车无误  
17# 前线记者发来速报  
Woc！！！！！！！  
18# 前线记者发来速报  
Wocwoc！！！我在停车位看到他们了！！！  
19#  
楼上？？？继续继续！！  
20# 前线记者发来速报  
和楼主说的不太一样，我看到的是X戴着墨镜走出来。  
21#  
你的就是我的我的就是你的  
22#  
赶上直播了！激动！  
23#  
无心听课，小记者呢接着讲啊！！！  
24#  
小记者估计兴奋地晕过去了，你把位置讲一下我们派个急救队过去  
25#  
然后急救队也晕了  
26#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死  
27# 前线记者发来速报  
我还活着！！虽然就快死了！！  
他们俩下车之后讲了几句话就分开了，肯定要分开的嘛生物系和建筑系一个在东一个在西。  
但是他们说话的样子！就！！啧啧啧！！！有隐情！！！  
X面对L超奇怪的，好像做了什么亏心事一样。然后L就挥了挥手，大概是让他不要在意。  
离得太远听不清也没好意思去偷听。真的好好奇啊啊啊！！！  
28#  
Wodema大新闻大新闻！感谢小记者！小记者辛苦了！！  
29#  
所以是什么亏心事啊？  
30#  
盲猜一个醉酒之后把L上了？  
31#  
柯……柯基日德牧？？？  
32#  
笑疯  
33# 前线记者发来速报  
说起来X直接把墨镜别衣领上就走了诶，这墨镜到底是谁的？  
34#  
是他们的  
35#  
是婚内财产  
36#  
倒也不能这样想。也许一起开车来上班只是捎带，墨镜是借着玩玩然后忘了还呢？  
37#  
借着玩玩？怎么感觉更甜了？  
38#  
恋爱会使人变得孩子气  
39#  
磕到了磕到了  
40#  
笑死了37楼是怎么回事啊，来毁楼的吗？嗑还是唯粉姐姐会嗑，嘻嘻[龇牙笑][大拇指]  
……

被当成唯粉的Charles一时不知该怎么应当这样的局面。他放下手机，忍不住又将Erik的墨镜拿在手上把玩。早上的时候Erik等在楼下，说你昨晚喝多了，开车不太安全，就坐我的车一起去吧。会有人睡一晚上还清醒不过来么？如果没有的话，Charles便要争当第一人。他欣然答应。坐在车上时见他墨镜很是好看，便索要来试戴了一下，取下后顺手就别在衣领上，走到办公室才想起来没还回去。

Charles退出论坛，给L发消息。

“你的墨镜还在我这里。”

L很快就回了。

“下班的时候带过来？”

好吧，看样子，他们要一起回家了。


	3. Chapter 3

[好运天鹅]

不得不承认，年轻人的适应能力就是比老年人要好一些。

就比如Charles现在还在晕乎乎地想，自己怎么就和Erik走得这样近了，而论坛里却已经对他们的同时出现表现得习以为常。今天中午Charles去找Erik一起吃午餐了，那个位置Charles觉得还是挺显眼的，但回到办公室之后打开手机，却发现一个讨论帖也没有。Charles顿时有些失望，这群人怎么回事？如果他们观察得再细致一些，就会发现他和Erik今天佩戴了同款的手表，区别只在于一个是黑色而另一个是绿色。

Charles注意到Erik的腕表是周三的晚上，他们坐在沙发里一边喝酒一边听电视机里新闻的时候。那块表拿下后就被放在茶几上，Charles盯着它，觉得有些眼熟。在酒杯见底的时候他终于恍然大悟地想了起来。

“怎么了？”Erik问，也看向那块表。

“没什么，”Charles笑了笑，“只是想起来我也有同样的。”

之后他们的话题便随着屏幕上的运动新闻自然而然地转向了你喜欢什么运动，答案惊奇的一致。于是他们聊了一晚上的足球。直到Charles打了个哈欠，瞥见时钟的时针已经偏过了十一点，才懒懒地站起身，向Erik告别。

“谢谢你的款待。”他诚恳地说。Erik与自己不同，他烹调出的东西味道比外卖要好上一百倍。今晚他的食欲前所未有地旺盛，只因一进门便闻到厨房里飘出的那温暖的令人满足的食物的香味。

“明早依旧在楼下等你。”Erik说。

Charles点了点头。“好的，晚安。”

“晚安。”

在大门关上之前，Charles最后从门缝里看了一眼他亲爱的小鲨鱼。门口大鲨鱼没有察觉到他的不舍，“嘭”地合上了门。果然是冷血动物，Charles站在楼道里泄气地扁了扁嘴，没头没脑地想到。如果他开口说，再多留一会吧，那么Charles一定会觉得现在还不算太晚，即使这个点已经临近他洗漱上床的时间。

那就明天再见吧。在走回家的路上，Charles脚步轻快，他试图追逐自己月光下的影子。

接下来的几天，Erik都必须搭乘他的车去上班。他的车在行驶时撞上了路边的栏杆，因此被送去保养。撞上栏杆的原因是路边突然跑出来一只野猫。Erik看到了它，猛打方向盘。幸好猫没事人也没事。

（“马路上怎么突然跑出来一只猫呢？”  
“可能是它天鹅打起来了并且被打败了吧。”  
“为什么猫会和天鹅打架？”  
“它想去湖里捉鱼？”  
“……好吧。”）

感谢那只天鹅，让Charles有了更多与Erik共处的机会。Erik会和Charles一起上班和下班，下班后做一顿晚饭作为感谢。许多个可爱的夜晚近在眼前。

Charles微微弯起嘴角，他扬起脸望向头顶的月亮。月明星稀，一轮圆月挂在天空中，皎洁的月光照亮天上云彩的轮廓。月光落进他的眼眸中，迷乱了视线。Charles眯起眼睛，在他的眼里，明月慢慢生出脖颈和翅膀，在空中展翅高歌。兴奋之情难以自抑，他举起手机拍下这一幕。

深夜，论坛里出现了一个让人看不懂的帖子：

“这是一只能给人带来好运的天鹅！30秒之内回复，好运也会降临到你身上哦[图片.jpg]”

[？？？？？]

一夜之后再打开，映入眼帘的是一排排问号，整齐划一。他们没有领会到Charles的诗意。

下翻好久才找到一个有内容的回复。

不知是哪个学生在故作深沉：

“呵，年轻人。”

[是八卦还是关心？]

Hank看起来不太对劲。

他今天本该去实验室检查一下学生留下的实验记录，但是却一直没离开座位。当Charles低下头翻看学生交过来的实验报告时，总能感觉到一道视线鬼鬼祟祟地绕着他身上打转，一抬起头，他便迅速地扭过头，手胡乱地在办公桌上摸索，仿佛在寻找什么东西。

Charles翻了个白眼，他还能装得更明显一点吗？

不过他最近心情大好。Hank躲闪的眼神不但不会造成困扰，还引起了他的兴趣。Charles轻手轻脚地来到Hank的身边，俯身揽住他的好兄弟的肩膀。“嘿，”他招呼道，“你是不是有事想跟我说？”

沉浸在自我世界的Hank没有料到Charles会主动过来问，他高大的身躯被吓得一哆嗦。一丝假笑挂上嘴角，几乎条件反射地连声说着“没什么”。

Charles皱了皱眉头，“那好吧。”他嘟囔了一句，转身就要走开。

“等一下！”Hank忙叫道。

Charles心领神会地一笑，他从一边拖来一只板凳，坐在Hank对面。

“所以？”

“Charles……”大个子犹豫着开口，“首先我要说一句，这个问题是我个人想到的。”

绝不是别的什么人派你来问的，比如你的女朋友。Charles在心中为他把没说出口的下半句补充完整。

“就是……你最近，过得怎么样？”

“好极了。”Charles想也不想就回答道，同时奇怪着Raven为什么会有这么幼稚的想法。他才不会因为和自己的妹妹吵了一架就把自己的生活过得失魂落魄，虽然这段时间临睡前收不到Raven的晚安多多少少有些不习惯。

“不，我没说清，”Hank挠了挠头，“我是问……感情方面。”

突如其来的直球让Charles大脑中一片空白。他的第一反应是难道Raven也发现那个论坛了？

“为什么要这样问？”他急急地问。

Hank憨厚地笑了笑，说出的话让Charles稍稍安心了些。

“那位建院的教授是Raven某位朋友的暗恋对象，她打电话跟Raven哭诉说你哥哥抢走了她未来的丈夫。”

听起来他还挺受欢迎的。Charles在心中冷笑一声。

“Erik只是我的朋友。”

“可她们说看见你和他一起开车上下班。”

“他的车坏了。我顺路带上他。”

“你们住一起？”

“邻居。”

Hank推了推眼镜，不置可否地看了Charles一眼。

“你们经常在一起吃饭。”

“我以前也经常和你一起吃午饭，在你和Raven谈恋爱之前。后来我就被抛下了，成了孤家寡人，你忘了吗？”

“有人看见你们吃饭的时候他伸手来摸你的脸。”

“……”

确实有这回事，但Charles已经忘记了那时他们在聊什么。

“你经常去他办公室找他。”

“他也来这里找过我，你们见过的。”

“那时我以为你们是普通朋友，没太在意。”

“我们确实是。”

“据说你们在聊天时你会笑得倒在他的肩膀上。”

“…………”

Charles完全没印象。

但Charles发誓他绝不是有意做出那种暧昧的动作。

“还有你的腕表，”Hank看着Charles越来越古怪的脸色小心翼翼地指了一下，“情侣款？”

终于有人注意到了！

可惜是在这种情况下。

Charles还没打算向家人分享他的感情状况，更何况他和Erik还没有确定关系。准确来说这更像是单相思，真是悲哀。一瞬间Charles生出一丝恼火，不知是对Raven，或对Erik，还是对自己。

“转告那群女人，她们脑补过头了！”Charles不耐烦道。

Hank慌张起来，“别生气，Charles，只是因为你上一次恋爱还是在两年零三个月之前，所以——”

“所以担心我会孤独终生？还是说等着看笑话，猜我过了多久会被甩？”

“不——”

Charles的盛怒随着一个身影出现在门口戛然而止。

他平息了怒火，低低地说了声抱歉。实在不该因为自己的问题对着Hank发脾气。

Charles快速地收拾好东西，然后向等着门边的Erik走去。

[不要BE啊]

“老夫老夫又来一起买菜了。”

1# 楼主  
再这样下去我真的要相信他们已经同居了。[图片.jpg]

2#  
什么？这不是既定事实吗？  
3#  
看着他们的背影，莫名想到夕阳红  
4#  
今天也是X推着购物车跟在L旁边吗？谁下厨，一目了然。  
5# 楼主  
不过今天是吵架了吗？两个人都默默地不说话，以前都是边走边说笑。  
6#  
天哪QAQ  
7#  
不要啊……难得磕了一对这么甜的  
8#  
不要BE不要BE  
9#  
呜呜呜呜一生吃素  
10#  
这张图里X都没有在看L，有点点反常  
11#  
我不听我不听，他们说不定是在车上做了一发所以现在都没劲说话了  
12#  
楼上思路清奇，爱了！  
13#   
不可能BE吧……吵架了还会一起逛超市买菜吗？除非结婚了。  
14#  
有道理诶……父母爱情！！！  
15#  
床头吵架床尾和  
16#  
不要瞎猜啦！楼主还在吗？到底什么情况啊？？？  
17# 楼主  
我也不知道啊，只是看X情绪很低落的样子  
18#  
也许是遇上别的不开心的事了？  
19# 楼主  
对不起是我断章取义了！！！  
20# 楼主  
刚刚他们路过零食区的时候L突然把X拉住，往购物车里扔了两袋曲奇饼干。X特别惊讶地看着L，L就咧嘴笑了笑，说了句什么。然后X也跟着笑了？两个人就站在货架旁看着对方傻笑，真的就是那种很傻的笑容，无视周围的人和空气，看着对方一直笑。最后L拍拍X的后背，两人又跟往常一样了，边说话边往外走。  
21#  
啊……看来不是他们之间的问题呢。松了一口气。  
22#  
两个人要好好的呀！！！

[当局者迷]

Charles又恢复了精神，Erik把功劳归于甜食。用两袋曲奇就换回了他的好心情，很划算，Erik在心中为自己的机智暗暗高兴。

“和同事起了争执？”棋局开始的时候，Erik问道。

“算是吧。更准确一点，是我的妹夫。”Charles抿了一口水，忽然他紧张起来，“你听见我们在说什么了？”

“没有。”Erik摇摇头，“但是感觉里面气氛紧张。”

Charles露出一个苦涩的笑。他将水杯放下，长长地叹了一口气，抬起手用拇指和食指捏住眉心缓缓按动，满脸都写着烦恼。这不仅仅是因为走了一步烂棋。

Erik看着他伤神的模样，在移动棋子后迟疑片刻，然后开口。“如果你想找个人倾倒一下烦心事的话，我可以成为一个很好的聆听者。”

Charles听着他的话睁大了眼睛。

一丝慌乱在他的脸上掠过。“抱歉，这样说是不是——”

“没有。”Charles扬起嘴角，“只是没有想到你会愿意抽出时间来听我讲这些家长里短的事。”

对视时仿佛有一股暖流注入瞳孔，往心脏里流动。

“我愿意听你说任何事，我的朋友。”

Charles一时分辨不出这是一句夸张的玩笑还是认真的承诺。

他深吸一口气，一边继续挪动棋子一边讲起了他叛逆的妹妹。以八岁时的一个玩闹开始，到二十八岁的一通电话结束。“她觉得我对她管束的太紧，可我没有！她已经是个成年人，我相信她能把自己照顾的很好。只是她现在在有意疏远我，连恋爱了也不愿告诉一声。上帝，我只是想祝福她而已！”

他说得正动情的时候Erik淡淡地笑着摸了摸自己的嘴唇，仿佛想要遮住嘴角的微笑。Charles无奈地耸了耸肩，“你也觉得很好笑对吧？她真是越来越不可理喻。”

“不，我觉得好笑的地方在于，你和你妹夫似乎也是在吵着同样的事？我到的时候，听到他在关心你的感情状况，两年零三个月……”

“闭嘴。”Charles叫道，不过并不生气。Erik在他嗔怪的目光里笑得合不拢嘴。他又吃了Charles一个子。

“我是有原因的。”Charles盯着棋盘，一边说话一边考虑着如何逆风翻盘，“从以往的经验来看，我总能以各种意想不到的方式把事情搞砸。我把好消息告诉我的家人，她们为我高兴，兴奋的劲头还没过去，坏消息便紧跟而来了。所以我不想再让她们白高兴一场，除非十分肯定就是这个人。”

“我猜你妹妹也是这么想。”

“不可能！她和Hank挺合拍的，我打赌他们在年底之前就会结婚。”

Erik摇了摇头，他的手在棋盘上移动。

“当局者迷。将军！”

Charles托腮看着败局已定的棋局，若有所思。


	4. Chapter 4

[拒绝浪费从小事做起]

Charles对着手机里的一张二维码截图陷入沉思。

是Raven发来的。自从他们在某个晚上默契地互道晚安之后，兄妹间的关系就奇妙地恢复如初，不需要道歉也不需要解释，谁也没再提过之前互相不理睬的一个星期，就好像这件事从未发生过。她开始跟Charles分享一些她和Hank同居生活中的趣事，而Charles也默许了她的探问。Raven似乎对Erik很满意，尽管她和Erik连一句话也没说过，仅仅看了几张照片就有了不错的印象。她积极地鼓励着Charles要大胆一些，去把Erik追到手。

Charles怀疑这是Raven计划中的一环，但又觉得可能只是一个整蛊。截图上的二维码是两张电影票，Raven留言说她买过之后临时有事去不了了。Charles看一眼电影名，嚯，最近出了名的烂片，论坛上满是看完这部电影后的吐槽，光是看回帖内容就能梳理出剧情的大致脉络。

“电影票送你了。”Raven在信息里这样说道。

可Charles对这部电影毫无兴趣。

“或许你可以带个伴一起去。”

Charles切换至和Erik的聊天界面。

——只是不想浪费了这两张票，仅此而已。

[真的一点也没有准备哦]

Erik答应得很爽快。他甚至没问会在接下来会在大荧幕上看到什么，便同意了Charles“七点楼下见面”的建议。电影院离得不远，但他们还是约定一起步行前去。Charles在心里有一些小小的抱歉。他将会带着他的朋友在一片漆黑的电影院里浪费掉人生中重要的两个小时，去观看一场充满了争吵和泪水的烂俗爱情故事。

临出门前Charles在浴室的镜子里立正站好，扯了扯领带，干咳两声。他对着镜子练习微笑，“晚上好，Erik。”他笑着说。这样说会显得太热情吗？他皱了皱眉，于是又重复了一遍。但重复的这一遍又被觉得过于冷淡。一丝沮丧在心间升起，Charles扁了扁嘴，望着镜中的自己，无可奈何地耸了耸肩。他最后一次拿起梳子。右上角的那一撮头发倔强地翘在头顶，无论怎么梳也梳不服帖。Charles叹了一口气。就这样吧，他想，拿起手机和钥匙向门口走去。

其实他大可不必这样在意。短信里说得很清楚：妹妹送的票，不看便浪费了；慢慢走去影院，全当饭后的散步。所以这实在没什么特别的，只是一次再普通不过的见面，两个闲人聚在一起消磨时间。根本不需要他花上一整个小时来挑选领带和熨烫西装，更不必重复阅读论坛里的精华帖“和男朋友约会前需要做哪些准备”。

下楼的时候已经看到一个人候在路边，远远听见楼梯间的脚步声便迫不及待地转过身来。Erik望着正小跑着过来的Charles微微一笑，“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”Charles脱口而出。

预想过千百遍的问好，就这样一带而过。Charles打量着Erik，发现他下巴光滑，西裤笔挺，凑近了，甚至能闻到淡淡的香水味。Erik似乎被盯得有些有些紧张，他拘谨地应对着Charles的目光。Charles发觉了这一点，连忙挑起个话题。

“你可以上楼找我的。”夜间风凉，Charles希望他没有在这里等很久。

“不，我也只是刚到，”Erik转过脸，望向旁边的草坪，“我一出实验室就来了这里。”

原来实验室里还备着剃须刀，真是周到。

“我也一样，”Charles面不改色，“最近真是太忙了。”

Erik颇有同感地点头。

“走吧。”

Charles朝着电影院的方向一扬下巴。

两个大忙人悠哉悠哉地走在长长的人行道上。

[吃瓜群众！集合！]

“树洞，知道了学校里某一对是真的，但是不能细说”

1# 楼主  
我太激动了，yy了好久的CP，连自己都默认他们是朋友关系只不过被我们说着玩而已。谁知道竟然有机会亲眼目睹真相是真！  
昨晚看到的那两个人，真的是……实在没办法用朋友、同事这种关系来解释。说不在恋爱，可能吗？？？不是恋人的话怎么可能在这种地方一同出现！！！  
是真的是真的是真的！他们是真的！我要上宿舍楼楼顶把这句话嚎一万遍！

2#  
是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁  
3#  
楼主是想急死人？？？？？？？  
4#  
是我家是我家是我家是我家是我家  
5#  
听描述像是教授里的一对  
6#  
那范围可以缩小一些了！！四舍五入就是我家！！  
7#  
到底是谁啊？算了我已经佛了，随便吧，别是我对家就成  
8#  
楼上姐姐深刻阐释什么叫“恨比爱长久”23333  
9#  
楼主好好学几年语文再出来发帖，说话不明不白的，无语  
10#  
什么叫“位置特殊”？难道！是开房的时候你负责登记？！  
11#  
Woc那真的是真的啊  
12#  
实锤  
13#  
所以是谁  
14#  
楼主说清楚啊！给点提示！  
15# 楼主  
是人气很高、大家都很喜欢的那对。  
我不能说多，他们看见我的时候我所处位置特殊，透露太多肯定一眼就认出我是谁了。不说了不说了，不想掉马。  
16#  
人气很高？是EC吗  
17#  
不是吧，我觉得E像直男  
18#  
认真的吗……我觉得他会很得gay的喜欢  
19#  
我记得C以前谈过女朋友吧  
20#  
以前是以前现在是现在，被掰弯了也说不定啊  
21#  
我靠好有道理  
22#  
晕了这么假的料也有人信，还真聊上了  
23#  
就是，等于什么都没说，你们竟然还真猜起来了  
24#  
真是一届不如一届  
25# 楼主  
随便你们咯~爱信不信~反正我CPhe了~  
26#  
哇这么狂的吗？希望我和楼主是同一对  
27#  
拜拜锦鲤  
28#  
拜锦鲤  
29#  
跟风拜锦鲤  
30#  
虽然但是，如果是教授的话，应该不会看到这个吧？  
31#  
对啊对啊，楼主放心大胆说就是  
32# 楼主  
我不敢，万一他在看呢！！！  
33#  
楼主太怂了，没意思，出楼了  
34#  
说得我忽然紧张起来，咱学校会有教授知道这个论坛么？  
35#  
不知道，反正这个坛子有了好几年了，有人知道也不稀奇  
36#  
他们会看自己的讨论帖吗  
37#  
退出去之后第一眼看到：《我好想被Logan的拳头捶进床里》  
38#  
草我知道那个！楼主是个骚话特别多的0，昨晚追那贴笑到半夜  
39#  
好想知道Howlett看到它会是什么表情  
40#  
会呕到雪茄都不想抽吧hhhh那个楼主真是太骚惹  
41#  
那CP贴呢！他们要是看到CP贴会觉得怎么样？生气还是尴尬？  
42#  
那就没人知道咯？或许你可以去抓个教授把手机塞他手里然后问问他的读后感  
43#  
草，想干，前提是期末不挂我科  
44#  
[甘道夫用杖戳地.gif]  
45#  
等等！这不是CP讨论楼吗！歪楼歪得猝不及防！  
46#  
楼主楼主~呼唤楼主~再爆点吧~  
47#  
楼主还在吗？说下怎么确认他们是情侣，不过分吧？毕竟我们已经见识过太多的滤镜了……  
48# 楼主  
他们啵嘴了  
49#  
Ok  
50#  
祝福  
51#  
百年好合  
52#  
早生贵子  
53#  
所以是谁啊！！！楼主不要紧的！！！放心大胆说呀！！！  
54# 楼主  
我不敢！！我还在上他的课！！  
55#  
等等，你在他们打啵现场吗？  
56# 楼主  
不知道不知道！别问了！！！  
57#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈所以楼主真的是宾馆的前台吗？感觉可以知道很多不得了的秘密呢！等我有空了我也去兼职！  
58#  
我只关心是不是我家CP  
59#  
应该不是我家……他们有房子，不用出去开房  
60#  
去找点情趣也说不定  
61#  
我开始在地图上搜索这一带的情趣酒店  
62#  
楼主瑟瑟发抖：你们别把我扒出来啊，别误伤  
63#  
找到了也没什么用的，也没法去挨个查监控啊  
64#  
大家还是太闲了  
65#  
同意，真的好闲  
66#  
都翻页了，我瑞思拜  
67#  
我也好想看我CP打啵啊，躺平  
68#  
谁不是呢  
69# 楼主  
他们打啵时我都惊呆了……  
70#  
端来小板凳，楼主继续讲  
71#  
瓜子汽水花生米  
72#  
耳朵准备好了  
73#  
然后呢！！！  
74#  
在哪？什么时间？怎么打的啵？说清楚点！  
75# 楼主  
我也没看得很清啦！就是很意外，没想到，表达一下我的惊讶。  
76#  
…………  
77#  
下辈子希望能遇上一个不卖关子的楼主  
78#  
吃瓜群众兴冲冲地来了，然后失望地走开了  
79#  
这是我看过的最没意思的爆料楼  
80#  
还是之前蓝色生死恋的楼好玩  
81#  
那个有汇总贴吧？一个一个贴子跟连续剧似的  
82#  
坛子里的都是大侦探[竖拇指.jpg]  
83#  
我当时追得津津有味，印象特别深的总有女友粉男友粉来CP楼里砸场子，结果没过半天就被新传来的消息锤得没话说了23333  
84#  
说到这个我就想起来件事……听说室友的朋友说过，她的学妹在X教授课上玩手机看蓝色生死恋的贴子，然后被发现了。所以……  
85#  
所以……  
86#  
哇哦~~~  
87#  
确定X教授收手机的时候看到的是论坛的界面吗  
88#  
应该吧，据说看到的时候脸都绿了  
89#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈被妹妹和妹夫气得吗  
90#  
卧槽震撼我妈，我现在去申请删旧帖还来得及吗  
91#  
来不及了，那是一个月之前的事了，只不过那妹子最近才在聊天的时候说出来  
92# 楼主  
真的吗  
93#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主突然出现，我好像明白了什么  
94#  
懂了懂了  
95# 楼主  
别闹啊！！！  
96#  
快快快快把这贴送上去，让教授看看  
97#  
这贴还用顶吗？都在首页飘了一晚上了。  
98#  
不聊了，我要去申删了，886  
99#  
我也是，我有好几页的要删  
100#  
今晚管理员怕是不用睡咯！

……


	5. Chapter 5

[打啵现场]

漆黑一片的环境下，发生什么都不意外。有人向座位中间的爆米花桶里伸手，却意外地碰触到另一个人的手背；剧情紧张之时，连不小心将手放到了不该放的位置都注意不到；又或者是被影片中暧昧的气氛所感染，不经意间靠向身边人的肩膀。荧幕上的故事不一定有底下的精彩。因此，Charles有理由对这个晚上有所期待。

他站在取票机前，闻着空气中香甜的爆米花的味道，扭头向Erik问道。

“来一份大桶？”

Erik意味深长地看了他一眼，“可你刚刚还说自己最近长胖了，打算明天和我一起晨跑。”

Charles闷闷地闭上了嘴，搬起石头砸自己的脚大概就是这么回事了。看来他不会有机会制造一个爆米花桶里的牵手，真是遗憾。

取票机在读取二维码后并没有吐出两张电影票。界面上显示电影票正在打印，可Charles和Erik已经站在一边等了好几分钟。

“怎么回事？”Charles皱起眉头。

“去问问。”Erik建议。

他们走向服务台。柜台后的姑娘刚一抬起头，她就瞪圆了眼睛发出一声惊呼。

“Xavier教授！”在电影院做兼职的Jane惊讶道，“还有Lehnsherr教授！喔，我的天！晚上好！”

Charles在心里暗暗发笑，他的学生为什么会觉得教授就不会来看电影呢？看她那惊呆的模样。

“Jane，来帮个忙。”Charles将一只手臂撑在柜台上，侧着身子凑了过去，扬起嘴角露出一个微笑，“那边的取票机似乎有些问题。”

Jane偷眼瞧着Lehnsherr教授变化的脸色，在心中暗暗苦求Charles不要说话语气如此亲切。她连忙手动打印了两张票，递向教授。不知道是谁选的片，Jane心想，他的品味令人担忧。

“谢了。”顺利拿到票的Charles心满意足地站回到Erik的身边。Jane注意到Erik的脸色在Charles那一瞬间恢复如初。她松了一口气。

作为补偿，又或者是送给cherik的小小贺礼，Jane接了一大桶爆米花送给了Charles。Charles收下时很是惊喜，而Erik只是淡淡地看了一眼，见Charles脸上溢于言表的兴奋，没多说什么，任由他一边说着“谢谢”一边将爆米花桶抱在怀里。

“观影愉快。”

Charles微笑着朝她摆了摆手，然后和Erik并肩走向影厅。

坐下来之后才发现影厅里几乎没有人，Charles略一思忖便明白了缘由。这部电影已经上映了一段时间，恐怕已经人人都知道它糟糕透顶。不过Charles也不很在意。这样正好，即使和Erik小声交流两句，也不会打扰到旁人。

影厅里暗了下来。Charles塞了一把爆米花到嘴里。

“明天你得多跑一圈了。”

Charles反应了一下，然后忍不住小声地笑。他用胳膊肘撞了一下Erik的。Erik脸上的笑藏也藏不住。他假装生气地瞪了一眼Charles，“认真看！”

十分钟之后他们俩就意识到这不是一部需要认真看的电影。杂乱无章的剪辑，突兀刺耳的配乐，以及莫名其妙的剧情，无一不让人觉得无聊。Erik在打哈欠，他又在打哈欠了，Charles则在一把接一把地吃爆米花（Jane给的实在太多了）。电影无法获得观众的注意力，也带不起观众的情绪。他们坐在这里的目的仿佛就是为了等待电影散场。按时间来说，现在应该是电影的高潮部分，可Charles却听见Erik嘀咕了一句什么。他无法理解男女主为什么吵了起来，Charles也一样。他们听着女人的哭诉和男人的怒吼，内心毫无波动。

这处闹剧以天各一方作为故事的结尾，演职人员表滚动起来的时候两个人都有一种如释重负的感觉。随后，在亮起的灯光中，Charles的心中生出一丝莫名的失落。什么都没有发生，而这个晚上就要结束了。吃了一桶甜到齁的爆米花，看了一部无聊的电影，仅此而已。

“走吧。”他懒懒地开口。转头望向Erik的时候却发现对方的眼神有些不对。

“你……”他盯着Charles，“你脸上有东西。”

Charles用手指抹了两下脸颊。Erik仍在盯着他，眼也不眨。

那片爆米花的碎屑沾在Charles的唇角。他吃了一晚上这种膨化食品，现在大概是渴了，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。昏黄的灯光照在Charles的脸上，留下鬈发的阴影，那双明亮又澄澈的蓝眼睛正在望向Erik，眼中的几分迷惑让他看起来像只单纯的小鹿。一只吃得饱饱的小鹿，Erik没来由地想。脑海中浮现出刚刚电影里男主角和女主角拥吻的画面。那片碎屑依旧在嘴角上，Charles没擦掉它。

仿佛是身体的本能，他倾身向身边人靠近。嘴唇挨上嘴唇，呼吸打乱呼吸。Erik伸出舌头，舔舐着那柔软而富有弹性的唇瓣。舌尖寻到了碎屑，只一卷，便卷入了自己口中。淡淡的甜味在口腔间扩散，味道不错，难怪Charles那样喜欢，他今晚吃了不少，那么口中必是同等的甘甜。

Erik的舌头侵入时没有遭到任何的阻挡。他肆意地品尝Charles的甜味，右手不知不觉间扶上Charles的后脑勺，舌尖探向更深处。连呼出的气息也是甜的，整个人都在往空气里散发着甜味。Erik睁了眼睛，看到眼前的Charles双目紧闭，脸颊红扑扑的，手指一摸，还有些发烫，像是发烧一般。清去了嘴角的碎屑，味道也尝得差不多了，Erik松开手退后。Charles如梦初醒般睁开眼，犹有些意犹未尽。

“挺甜的。”Erik指指爆米花桶。

Charles踢了他一脚。

Erik低着头笑了起来。

监控室里的Jane摔碎了水杯。

[打啵后遗症]

上一次为接吻而失眠，似乎还是学生时代的事。

Erik翻来覆去，怎么也睡不着。小鲨鱼抱枕此刻正被抱在怀里，一低头，鼻子便能碰上鲨鱼柔软顺滑的表皮。他的气息若有若无地萦绕在鼻尖，勾得人尺寸大乱。一闭眼便能回想起沉浸在爆米花甜味中的那个吻。Charles闻上去香甜可口，他歪着头对你笑，只一笑便能让你缴械投降。

Erik在思念着他的声音：晚上好，晚安，明天见。为什么要明天见呢？事实上Erik时时刻刻都想见到他。

可是他们在路口便分别了，与以往不同的是临别前多了一个晚安吻。这样的吻以后日日都会有，Erik感到欣喜，Erik感到不满足。

他翻身下床，打开电脑。点开桌面上那个命名为“C.X.”的文件夹，翻看起里面的照片。没过多久右手便探进了睡裤里，几张之后，Erik冲进卫生间。

回来时他喘着粗气，满身的疲惫。光标移到收藏夹里置顶的网址时，Erik才发现自己已然这么做了。这仿佛是一个习惯性动作，在学生们组建的匿名论坛里潜水，打发掉闲暇的时光。

首页飘红的是一个叫做“树洞，知道了学校里某一对是真的，但是不能细说”的新帖，回复者众多。Erik想也没想就点了进去。

在看到第84楼时，Erik的嘴巴张得大大的，几乎惊掉下巴。

[教授对不起]

同样夜不能寐的还有Charles。

而选择在论坛里闲逛的也不止Erik。

没人能按捺住好奇心，不看看今天最火的贴子。

很快“不能细说”贴出现了最新回复：

233#  
不能直接下定论吧，或许教授没兴趣点进论坛呢？

Charles的回复即刻便被淹没在一片整齐划一的忏悔中，如针入大海。233楼的前后都是整齐划一的句式。

234#  
教授对不起！我再也不夸你胸大了！  
235#  
教授对不起！我不该喊你妈妈的！  
236#  
教授对不起！我再也不强娶你当我小老婆！  
237#  
教授对不起！但我还是坚持你是大美女！  
238#  
教授对不起！我竟然觉得楼上说得挺对…  
239#  
教授对不起！楼上上说得就是很对！！！！（超大声）

……

教授默默地合上了电脑。

[无事发生]

与Charles所想的不同，“Xavier教授有可能潜伏在论坛里”这件事并没有掀起多大的波澜，大家也只是在最初的那个贴子里半开玩笑地闲聊了几百楼，出了楼便看不到其他的讨论。毕竟一个月过去了，论坛里风平浪静什么事也没有，也没见过疑似教授的发言，所以大家便放松下来。类似标题的贴子依然日日都能见到：

“Lehnsherr的侧脸秒杀我！[图片.jpg]”  
“代餐来了！神似cherick的布偶和杜宾[图片.jpg]”  
“那么被窥探到的所谓温柔证据其实不过万分之一”

Charles没对着Jane的贴子对号入座，以为说的是旁人。沉寂了几日后，又活泼地混入众多匿名id之间，积极回复，没再把这件事放在心上。他喜欢看学生们变着花样夸Erik的英俊，也乐于看她们猜测自己与Erik会如何相处。尽管大部分都让他产生一种“这俩是谁”的疑问，但想象着Erik说出那些傻到冒泡的句子，通常都能让他笑到在沙发上打滚。

不知道Erik看到这些会是什么反应呢？Charles有些好笑地想。

但他当然不会主动把论坛的网址分享给Erik。

——偷偷在匿名论坛上翻看自己和同事的rps讨论帖，这种事绝不能被发现。


	6. Chapter 6

[绝美孕夫]

“点击就看绝美温柔孕夫。”

1#楼主  
[图片.jpg]

2#  
？？？？这是？？？？？  
3#  
卧槽…………  
4#  
噫！怀孕了就不要乱走动！  
5#  
没事，月份不大  
6#  
该有的意识还是要有@Professor X  
7#  
孕妈妈辛苦了！！@Professor X  
8#  
虽然不知道回复什么但我也想@Professor X  
9#  
微微隆起的小腹好可爱啊，想摸  
10#  
楼上别想了，孩他爸会分分钟打断你的手@Professor L  
11#  
孩他爸呢！怎么没陪着！老婆走路上摔着了可怎么办！  
12#  
？？？不是，你们看右侧边缘的身影，虽然有点模糊但也不至于认不出吧？  
13#  
草还真是，我喊一句cherik szd应该没人反对吧？  
14#  
额，这不是已经默认的事了吗o(￣▽￣)d  
16#  
毕竟娃都有了  
17#  
准爸爸准妈妈一起逛超市，好可爱啊！！  
18#  
并且旁边的货架是尿不湿……  
19#  
我笑没了，这不是怀孕还能是什么！！  
20#  
一个冷知识：男人不能生子  
21#  
一个热知识：但是漂亮的男人可以  
22#  
生，快生，生两个，生一堆！妈妈支持！  
23#  
此处应该@Professor L~加油加油~  
24#  
我就知道是这样！你们好过分啊哈哈哈哈哈哈这个梗到底要玩到什么时候啦！！！  
26#  
……玩到他减肥成功？  
27#  
算了吧，昨天就有人在甜品店碰到L，提着满满一大袋走的，怕是这辈子都减不下来了  
28#  
不懂就问，L去了甜品店，和X长胖有什么关系  
29#  
对啊有什么关系啊？我不知道，楼下你来  
30#  
我来了我来了！当然是没有关系！所以小腹上的肉肉不是长胖！  
31#  
那就是怀了  
32#  
怀了仨月了  
33#  
算算时间好像差不多？记得没错的话，就是在三四个月前的某一天发现他们同来同去。  
34#  
磕到真的了，谢谢谢谢  
35#  
别问，问就是同居了。要是没同居，孩子哪来的？  
36#  
所以就是同居了，石锤就是首楼的图  
37#  
我真傻，真的。我单知道这贴发出来肯定又是EC姐姐来日路，我不知道这竟然还能比过去的糖还要甜。够了，我不想再吃狗粮了，太齁了，单身狗哭泣[大哭]  
38#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈揉揉楼上，要什么男朋友，有cp就够了！快来入我家股，稳赚不亏！  
39#  
可能我有滤镜，虽然楼主的图只有C的侧脸和L的背影，但我还是看出满满基情  
40#  
是个人都能看出来好吧？很明显E在对着货架考虑买哪个牌子的尿不湿，C在温柔地看向他  
41#  
我脑补了一下仔细挑选尿不湿的E，忽然超想笑hhhhhhhhhh  
42#  
好认真的背影，他在看学生论文时也是这样  
43#  
Wow楼上暴露了￣O￣)ノ  
44#  
没事！我是上学期选的他的课不是这学期！发出反派的笑声灭哈哈哈哈  
45#  
说真的，他们俩天天这样出双入对，难道真的只是朋友吗……怎么想都不太信  
46#  
我也不信  
47#  
是真的是真的是真的，我要把他们是真的这句话打到图书馆的电子屏上  
48#  
然后你被图书馆管理员追杀  
49#  
别呀，说不定管理员也嗑这对呢？  
50#  
谁能不爱cherik[心][心][心]  
51#  
只有我一个人好奇这张图的后续吗？呼唤楼主~多讲讲呗~  
52#  
楼主失踪了，丢下一张图就跑了，过分  
53#  
每一个目击现场的楼主都躲不开同样的命运：甜到失语  
54#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那怎么办？喂点刀子中和一下？  
55#  
不可，这对没刀，想喂都没得喂  
56#  
鼓掌~我宣布这就是我校的年度模范夫夫了~  
57#  
啪啪啪啪啪  
58#  
？ghs  
59＃  
？这明明是鼓掌声，  
60#  
欢迎来到颁奖现场，掌声再热烈一点好吗  
61#  
啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪

……

模范夫夫应该是什么样？Charles盯着黑暗中发光的手机屏幕，无聊地想到。模范夫夫相亲相爱；模范夫夫从不吵架；模范夫夫每天晚上都会躺在一张床上，亲吻过后互道“晚安”。

——所以根本不是什么模范夫夫！他睡在自己床上，Erik也是同样。想要和他一同入睡，想要睡醒后一睁眼就看见他的脸，然而两人之间的关系还远没有近到那一步，这让Charles有些低落。

他叹了一口气，自怨自艾地伸手摸了摸自己的小腹。学生们说的没错，那些甜品让他的体形有了小小的变化，从出现第一个调侃肚子看起来像是怀孕的贴子那时起，Charles就该有所警觉。可是谁能拒绝新鲜出炉的小蛋糕呢？更何况那是Erik带来的，他咧嘴笑着把纸杯蛋糕递过来，说“这是特意送给你”的时候，蛋糕的诱惑似乎翻了几倍。

不能再吃了，Charles下定决心。他眼睁睁看着自己怀孕的月份从二月增长到三月。Charles烦躁地翻了个身，在手机联系人里找出Erik，发出短消息，用他能表达出的最凶的语气告诉Erik自己已经吃腻了那些满是砂糖和奶油的小蛋糕。

……

Erik被镜子里的自己吓到。

他惊讶地发现自己笑得龇牙咧嘴，像个动画里的反派，更糟糕的是他没办法把这恐怖的笑容压下去，他的嘴角几乎要咧到耳根，露出两排白森森的牙齿。Erik低头又看一眼手机屏幕，点击刷新，新增的楼层里在热情讨论他和Charles的婚后生活，当他再次抬起头望向镜子时，这才知道原来自己还能笑得更猖狂。

他在洗漱的时候收到Charles的短信，在看清那行小字时Erik险些把漱口水咽进肚里。他被呛得连连咳嗽，一边嗑一边止不住地笑，颤抖的手指按上回复栏：

“原因？”

对方选择性忽视了他的这一问题，而是发来一张健身房的照片。

——看来明天的娱乐活动是陪他去健身。

[一起健身吧！]

“在健身的Lehnsherr教授真是sd%fi&（fu@h6Iu&q2”

1# 楼主  
我死了我死了我死了我死了我死了我死了

2#  
？？？所以就这一句话？就这？就这？就这就这就这？  
3#  
靠啊我也想看，lz速速上图！！！！！  
4#  
光是想象一下我就要不行了！！！lz不上图估计是为了大家的生命安全着想hhhh  
5#  
呜呜呜呜我宁愿流鼻血而亡  
6#  
已经脑补到鼻血成河的景象了  
7#  
好可怕啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
8#  
这男人该死的有魅力  
9#  
十分钟过去了lz还是没发图  
10#  
快！上！图！不上图鉴绿了！  
11#  
十一分钟过去了lz还是没发图  
12#  
[“五百年过去了……”骷髅看电视.jpg]  
13#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上的表情包笑死我了  
14#  
再不发图我要顺着网线过去打人了[喵喵拳.gif]  
15#  
一起揍lz[汪汪拳.gif]  
16#  
[我的身体很好请给我更多*图.jpg]  
17#  
[救救小鸟.jpg]  
18#  
[*欲和*欲上升了.jpg]  
19#  
图fine秒mine  
20#  
不对，这不是我想要的图！！！我要看健身中的教授！！！  
21#  
太不厚道了吧姐妹，说好的*图共享你却？？  
22#   
规矩，懂？  
23#  
规矩，懂？@lz  
24#  
快样我看看~~~  
25# 楼主  
对不起对不起！真的太激动了所以忘了规矩（土下座）  
26# 楼主  
来了[图片.jpg]  
27#  
我草……………………  
28#  
过分了……………………  
29#  
我扑上去prpr万老师的汗  
30#  
[回帖内容正在审核中]  
31#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈又出现了！  
32#  
虎狼之词虽迟但到  
33#  
传 统 艺 能  
34#  
[老公啊！！.jpg]  
35#  
不行啊人家是有夫之夫@Professor X  
36#  
教授：管理员呢？把他们全禁言了！  
37#  
别激动别激动，当心动了胎气  
38#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们好过分  
39#  
讲真，此时出现在健身房的不应该是X吗？  
40#  
快把你老婆拖出来一起锻炼@Professor L  
41#  
……cp粉能不能收收？真当所有人都萌你家啊？圈地自萌圈的是地球吧？？？  
42#  
不要脸。出楼了。  
43#  
骂人可还行？管理员出来干活  
44# 楼主  
41l有事吗？我又没禁聊cp，你倒是跳得挺欢哈  
45#  
他急了他急了他急了  
46#  
噗这也能撕得起来？他们关系好大家有目共睹。至于到底是不是基情，难道人口嗨几句就成真的了？我要有这本事我先祝自己中个五百万  
47#  
说起来到底什么时候默认他们是一对的啊？记得最开始是拉郎，后面莫名其妙就转官配了？  
48#  
有个帖子说他们亲了吧？  
49#  
别瞎说，那个帖子我收藏了，lz到最后都没说看见的是谁[网页链接]  
50#  
Yy而已，干嘛那么较真啦，开开心心玩梗不好吗？  
51# 楼主  
来继续看美好的肉体吧[图片.jpg]  
52#  
这个后背！！！！！Awsl！！！！！！！！  
53#  
他的身材也太好了吧，感觉比我还瘦  
54#  
别说了，好扎心（捏捏肚子的肥肉，落下心酸的泪水）  
55#  
[帅哥！！帅哥！！帅哥别跑.gif]  
56#  
如果全学校只剩下一个男人那一定是——  
57#  
Logan！！！！（破音）（感觉自己要被揍）  
58#  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上怎么回事！我揍你！  
59#  
重来重来！如果全学校只剩下一个男人那一定是——  
60#  
Erik Lehnsherr！！！！！！！！！！！！  
61# 楼主  
哇有美女姐姐过去跟他搭讪了！  
62# 楼主  
姐姐身材好好长得也好漂亮！  
63# 楼主  
感觉她在抛媚眼  
64#  
呃……有种会悲剧的感觉  
65#  
悲剧是指怀着孕的美丽妻子无意中撞见丈夫和别的女人打情骂俏然后悲愤之下带球跑吗？  
66#  
草我笑得一口水喷屏幕上  
67#  
不，我是指美女姐姐可能会心碎  
68#  
同感  
69#  
好希望X也在现场，看热闹不嫌事大的我  
70#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也……带球跑gkd  
71#  
脑补也要遵循基本法，L一看就是那种不解风情的木头桩。说不定人美女姐姐眼睛狂眨，他只以为是人家眼皮抽筋呢！  
72#  
我觉得L干出来这种事  
73#  
所以我只和他一夜情，而不是认真谈恋爱  
74#  
楼上别睡了，口水都流到书上了  
75#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们是室友吗  
76# 楼主  
卧槽！！！X居然也在！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
77#  
啥？？？？？  
78#  
我最期待的画面发生了  
79#  
捧瓜，lz别掉线啊！  
80# 楼主  
我在呢我在呢！  
81# 楼主  
X看起来也是来健身的，他刚刚一直待在休息区吗？现在朝美女姐姐这边走过来了。  
82#  
继续继续  
83#  
[露出变态的笑容.jpg]  
84# 楼主  
X很自然就站到L的身边了，他笑得好好看哦！但是怎么看都觉得那笑容有点怪怪的……  
85#  
正宫的威严  
86#  
笑死  
87#  
然后呢！！  
88#  
想知道美女姐姐的反应  
89#  
美女姐姐：我全都要  
90#  
草，我也想  
91#  
楼主呢！！后续！！  
92#  
X和美女姐姐聊了起来。感觉他比L会聊天多了！L刚刚就愣愣的，他能吸引女人真的全靠那张脸吧？  
93#  
我反对，除了脸明明还有身材！  
94#  
呵一群肤浅的女人！  
95# 楼主  
X和美女姐姐聊得好好喔！但美女姐姐好像更喜欢L的样子，眼睛一直往L身上瞟  
96#  
明明是三个人的电影——  
97#  
我X必定要有姓名  
98#  
X现在会不会很有危机感啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
99#  
别慌！你有他的孩子呢！！  
100# 楼主  
他们亲了

[风评急转直下]

在Charles啄上Erik嘴唇的那一刹，女人脸上的笑容仿佛被冻结，她的目光中多了几分震惊和尴尬。片刻后她才缓过神来，胡乱地挑了几句话迅速结束这次失败的搭讪，然后大步离开。

直到她高挑的身影消失不见Erik才后知后觉地明白过来刚刚发生了什么，随之而来的便是忍也忍不住的想笑的冲动。Erik转过头去瞧Charles的反应，看见他仍然盯着女人离开的方向，眉头微锁。健身房里有不少人注意到了这里的动静，他们嘴角挂着笑，低声和同伴讨论着。Erik感到许多条视线从四面八方向此处汇集，灼烧着他的后背。笑意渐渐消失，Erik深深地呼吸着，双颊发烫。

Charles一扭头就撞上Erik不自然的眼神。目光落在眼前人的薄唇，顿时回想起自己是如何因为冲动而猛然凑过去，于众目睽睽之下亲吻了他无论走到哪里都不乏追求者的性感男友。这简直就像……就像在宣誓主权。Charles的脸“唰”地涨得通红，延迟发作的羞耻心让他恨不得立即逃走，或是用什么特异功能让这间房子里的人从记忆里将这件事从头至尾彻底删除。可他知道这不可能，那位发帖的本校学生或许就在健身房的某个器械上，暗暗观察着事态的发展。她既然看到有女人主动靠近Erik，就必定不会错过后面的好戏，全学校的好事者都会通过网络了解到Xavier教授轻浮又善妒。

天哪！Charles为自己的行为后悔不已。来健身房绝对是个错误的决定。

“怎么了？”Erik的话音在身边响起。

Charles疲倦地看了他一眼，而后摇摇头。

“没什么。”他回答，“我累了，走吧。”

他们走在回家的路上。Charles想着自己无可挽救的风评，越发沮丧。他心情低落，连Erik和说话也提不起精神去回应。渐渐地两个人都沉默下来，顶着夜风往家的方向走。Charles急切地想要知道那个帖子里后续的回复，他裹紧了大衣，一言不发地走得飞快。Erik始终随行在他左侧，不落后一步。夜幕中多的是如他们一样的路人，匆匆而行，看不清面容，亦无从得知此刻所想。

Erik一直把Charles送到楼下，在Charles无精打采地说了句晚安之后及时地拉住他的手臂，欲言又止。Charles抬起头，迷茫地看着Erik。Erik犹豫一番，才缓缓将想了一路的疑问问出口：

“你也觉得……我们看起来不像一对恋人？”

Charles睁圆了眼睛。Erik慌了神，惊觉这句话好像问得有歧义，连忙解释。

“不，我不是说我们不合适。我的意思是，外表、形象之类的。你瞧，今晚甚至有人看不出我们是一对。所以我在想，这是不是我们接触不够多的缘故——”

Erik完完全全弄错了，Charles在心里默想。他但凡去论坛里看看那些讨论帖，就不会得出“我们看起来不像一对”的结论。

“——你今晚看起来状态不太好，Charles，需要我陪你再聊聊吗？”

“不必了。”Charles立即拒绝。他需要一个独立空间，让他安安心心把新帖看完。

Erik没有追问下去。他吻了吻Charles的额头，便放手让Charles离开。

一进家门Charles就迫不及待地打开手机登入论坛。他紧盯着论坛的界面，全副心思都在即将跳出的那一行行的回复上，丝毫没有意识到刚刚错失了让关系更进一步发展的最佳机会。

[崩溃的论坛]

也不知道今晚的事会不会被本校学生看到，Erik这样想着，从口袋里拿出手机，打开网页。

屏幕上没有出现满屏的帖文。一行小字在大片的空白中格外显眼：

“论坛临时维护中，请耐心等待。”

怎么回事？Erik皱皱眉头，将手机放回口袋，立即将注意力转移到明天要用的课件上。

[老古董]

Charles看着显示“维护中”的论坛发愣。他没能看到回复。

这算是蝴蝶效应吗？一个一秒钟都没有的轻吻，却导致了一个匿名论坛的崩溃。

糟透了，他捂住脸，控制自己不要再去想目前Xavier教授在学生心目中已经变成什么样。Charles不反感学生们笑话他的小肚子，对那些浮夸而不切实际的想象也很宽容。只是既然是在脑补，为什么不能选择一个更帅气的方向？对了，论坛里的人在讨论时似乎无一例外地都默认他是下面那个，仿佛这是一件理所当然的事——上帝，他和Erik甚至还没做过！

Charles叹了一口气。在这不能逛论坛的无聊夜晚，他想起有一件事还未确认。

Charles拨出电话。

“嗨，Raven，”Charles对着电话那头打招呼，“去医院检查了吗？”

“难为你还惦记着，”Raven用嘲讽的语气说道，“可我以为你会更早一点打电话问我，比如昨天或是前天。”

“你当时没告诉我是哪天去检查，按照你拖延的速度我猜你大概会拖个一两天再去。”Charles没和他妹妹计较，事实上他已经对Raven身上的缺点习以为常。“更何况我并没有对你不关心。看看你的邮箱，那份关于本地市场中尿不湿的研究报告难道是从天而降的吗？”

女人在电话那头不服气地哼了一声，没能反驳。Charles有些心虚。虽说在超市里一时兴起拉着Erik一道去各品牌的尿不湿产品货架前评头论足的人是他，然而将那些信息认认真真整理成一份文档的却是Erik。他所做的只有接收文件并发送，仅此而已。

Raven当然不知道这些。“很遗憾那派不上用场。”她说，“检查过了，没有怀孕。只是吃多了。”

只是吃多了。Charles心情复杂地在内心复读。他情不自禁地摸向自己的肚子，想着那些一本正经将他作为孕夫讨论的帖文，自嘲般轻笑了一声。

“所以我近期应该不会从他人口中听到‘Charles妹妹要结婚了’这样的消息？”

“别那么记仇，Charles，”Raven不满道，“当心我以后真的不通知你！”

“随你。”Charles简短地回答，心中升起一分愉悦。得知Raven没有怀孕，他竟然有种松了口气的感觉。当Raven摸着肚子意有所指地说自己最近总是恶心干呕的时候，他的第一反应是眼前的这个人绝对还没有做好当母亲的准备，连百分之十都没有。当天晚上的棋局他因为分心而连输几盘，Charles揉着额头伤脑筋地抱怨着这个孩子出生后Raven一定不会忘记将带孩子的任务分一部分给他。然后他的右手被另一只手紧紧握住，Charles惊愕地抬起头，望进Erik深潭般的双眼。他眼中的坚定让Charles意识到，即使真有那么一天，他也不会是一个人去面对那份重任。

现在好了，Charles长舒一口气，感到轻松不已。笑意游上嘴角，他轻快地问：“最近和Hank处得还好吗？我知道你肯定很能给他添麻烦。”

“闭嘴！”Raven几乎是吼了出来，电话那头传来Hank吃吃的笑声。她顿了顿，接着说，“我们已经定好了假期的旅行计划。”

“挺好。”

“你呢Charles？你们假期有什么打算。那位帅哥呢？让他接电话，我要问问他有没有欺负我哥哥。”Raven气势汹汹地说道。

Charles尴尬地咳了一声。“他不在这。”

“出门了？”

“不，我的意思是，我们没有住在一起。”

Raven吃惊，“可我听同事说经常看见你们一起下班。”

“因为离得近。”

Erik的车修好以后他们也还是同来同往，既然能省下一笔汽油的开支，那为什么不呢？

Raven扑哧一声笑了出来。“果然是个老古董。”

老古董？Charles一时没有反应过来。

很快Charles明白了这是在形容他。

“我？不！我很好奇你为什么会这样觉得？你应该见识过我在酒吧里能引起多响亮的尖叫声。”

“可你就是。”Raven不容辩驳地说着，“天哪看你这反应，该不会你们还……”

“够了Raven，”Charles黑着脸打断了她，“晚安。”

他匆忙挂掉电话，然而这样的避而不谈已是一个再明确不过的答案。

电话那头的Raven笑倒在Hank怀中。

[如何尽快实现本垒打]

挂掉Charles仔细考虑起是哪里出了问题：为什么确定关系至今，却依然没有进行到那一步。

片刻后Charles气呼呼地将这一切归咎给德国男人的古板。他从来没有表现过对Charles的性趣，更不曾在言语中流露出“我想和你上床”的暗示。Charles能感受到他赤诚的爱意，当他灰绿的眼睛看向Charles时，Charles几乎能被那温柔的眼神融化。然而爱和性冲动不能完全画上等号。Erik的面容浮现在Charles脑海中，可Charles却蓦然有了几分距离感，仿佛与他分立棋盘两端，中间相隔数道难以跨越的深壑。

自己主动些？这一主张一冒出就遭到Charles的否决。他不想被Erik视作一个放荡的男人、一个用下半身思考的动物。

Erik是特殊的。

这个想法在Charles脑中愈发强烈。

因为珍惜，所以谨慎。在他面前会不自觉地想要藏起自身不够优秀的地方——满分是100的话，90分都不可以——哪还有主动暴露的道理？

再次进入论坛界面的Charles再没有了之前的心情。论坛已经维修完毕，“ECszd”成为最热话题。Charles没有兴趣点进那些欢呼庆祝的贴子里暗中观察cp粉们的欢乐，反倒被一个新帖引起注意。

“理性讨论，如何尽快实现本垒打？”

[实用知识]

喔……

这样啊……

完全明白了呢！

满满一帖的干货。从该帖中Charles学习到许多实用的知识，并考虑要不要报名下次学院间的棒球比赛。


End file.
